Consequences of a Full Moon Mistake
by Daughter of the Full Moon
Summary: All it took was one mistake. One tiny little slip up. Now, the Marauders aren't speaking to Sirius and Remus has broken up with him. How will Sirius cope?
1. An Unforgettable Night

**A Relationship Put To The Test  
By: Daughter of the Full Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
****If I did, Sirius and Remus would not have died, Harry would have been raised by them instead of the Dursleys, and Remus would have married me instead of Nymphadora Tonks!**

**Prologue: An Unforgettable Night**

"Well, Snivellus," the Grim animagus snapped heatedly, "If you_ really _want to know so badly, then why don't you go to the Whomping Willow right now and prod the knot in the trunk, then slip into the tunnel opening between the roots?"  
Severus smirked viciously. "Why thank you, Black!" the greasy haired teen drawled mockingly. "I do believe I shall!"  
And with that, Severus Snape had crossed the Entrance Hall and was out the double doors leading onto the grounds.

Sirius stood there, eyes wide and hands trembling, frozen in a state of shock, as he suddenly realized exactly what he had just done.  
Cursing violently, he tore up the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady, barked out the password, and collapsed at James Potter's feet barely three steps into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Padfoot?" James asked in concern.  
"Prongs..." Sirius gasped out breathlessly.  
"Go now...Snape...I told him...Whomping Willow...knows about Moony...HURRY!"  
James simply stared at Sirius uncomprehendingly for a few minutes before his eyes widened in horror and understanding.  
"SHIT!"

"SIRIUS, YOU BASTARD!" James roared, throwing a punch at the other boy's nose.  
Sirius fell to the floor, clutching his broken nose as blood poured out of it in torrents, as he watched James grab his broomstick, magick one of the windows open, and fly out into the pouring rain.  
'Oh Merlin, Prongs, please get there in time...' the sixteen-year-old begged silently with tears streaming down his cheeks.


	2. Consequences

**Chapter One: Consequences**

**Author's Note: Peter will not be in this story, for the simple reason that I don't like him.**  
**So, for this story, we'll just pretend that he became Mrs. Norris' Christmas dinner in 5th year while in his Animagus form, shall we?**  
**(smirks mischievously)**  
**Now, on with the story!**

The next morning, Sirius headed down to the Hospital Wing to visit Remus, his stomach twisting violently.  
Opening the door, he was met with two murderous glares.  
Swallowing nervously, Sirius slowly moved over to the bed.

"What do you want, _Black_?" James sneered.  
Sirius's throat constricted.  
'Oh Merlin, Prongs hates me,' he thought sadly.  
'Prongs hates me, and it's all my fault.'

Remus spoke up, amber eyes brimming with tears of hurt and betrayal.  
"How could you, Sirius?" the werewolf whispered.  
"How could you betray us like this...to _Snape _of all people"

Sirius's lower lip trembled.  
"Moony," he choked out.  
"Moony, please...I-I'm sorry!"

Remus laughed mirthlessly and Sirius cringed.  
"You're _sorry_? _You're_ sorry?  
Well it's too late, Black!  
Sorry doesn't cut it this time.  
It's over."

Sirius's heart froze and his throat seized up, his breath catching painfully in his chest.  
This wasn't happening. This simply wasn't happening. Moony was _not_ breaking up with him...was he?  
"W-what?" Siirus whispered numbly.

Remus's temper spiked.  
Honestly, what part of 'It's over' didn't the bastard understand?  
"I SAID, IT'S OVER, BLACK!" the werewolf screamed angrily, his eyes burning with anger and hatred as he glared furiously at his now ex-boyfriend.  
"WE'RE THROUGH!  
NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!  
I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Sirius stood motionless, his face chalk-white and his eyes wide in shock.  
His fury taking over, Remus accioed an empty potions vial and chucked it at Sirius's head, not even caring as the vial smashed, sending thin shards of glass deep into the other boy's skull.  
"GET OUT!" the werewolf screamed again.

Tears streaming down his face, Sirius obeyed, running as fast as he could out the door and through the corridors, gasping out the password and tearing up the stairs to the dorm, diving onto his bed and crying himself to sleep.


	3. Depression

**Chapter Two: Depression**

The weeks rolled by.  
September turned into October and October quickly became November.  
Soon, it was December and the Marauders still hadn't forgiven Sirius for telling Snape about Remus's secret.  
Lately, James and Remus had taken to acting as if Sirius didn't even exist.

Sirius had slipped into a deep depression.  
He didn't talk to anyone, his previously high grades had dropped to just short of failing, and he no longer came to the Great Hall for meals.  
His once perfectly cared for hair was now matted and tangled, his once shining gray eyes were now dull and lifeless, and he was now so thin that he looked like a walking skeleton. When on his way to classes, he wandered the corridors like a zombie.  
He barely slept, and on the rare occasions that he did manage to fall asleep, his dreams were plagued with visions of Remus being executed by the Ministry.

The date was December 21st, and there was a blizzard raging.  
Sirius was sitting on his bed, staring out the window at the snow-covered grounds.  
Suddenly, the door banged open and James and Remus came in, talking loudly.  
Suddenly, they froze in their tracks as they spotted Sirius's emaciated frame.

James paled and was forced to lean against a wall for support while Remus let out a choked cry, raising a trembling hand to his mouth.  
"Siri..." the werewolf whispered, almost inaudibly, as he stumbled shakily to Sirius's side and rested one hand on the boy's shoulder.  
However, Sirius just shrugged Remus's hand off, rose to his feet, swaying slightly, and walked out of the dormitory without a word.

"Oh Merlin, Prongs," Remus whispered in horror as he stared unseeingly at the door.  
"What have we done?"


	4. Worry

**Chapter Three: Worry**

Sirius didn't show up for lunch and both James and Remus were growing increasingly worried.  
When the boy didn't come to dinner either, the two Marauders started to panic.  
As soon as dinner was over, both boys practically flew up to Gryffindor Tower and tore through James's trunk in search of the Map.

Hastily smoothing the crinkled parchment, Remus's eyes moved rapidly across the grounds, the werewolf letting out a strangled cry when he spotted the small dot labeled 'Sirius Black' next to the lake.  
"Prongs, go get Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey!" Remus snapped as he ran out of the dorm, clambered through the Portrait hole, raced down the Grand Staircase, and burst onto the grounds, stumbling through the deep snow until he reached the lake.

Looking wildly around, the werewolf saw a black lump almost completely buried in the snow, lying underneath a tree near the edge of the lake.  
"Sirius!" Remus screamed as he raced over to the unmoving form of one Sirius Orion Black and hastily started brushing the snow off of the boy.  
Looking down at the still form of his friend, the young werewolf let out a choked sob.

"Sirius, wake up!" Remus pleaded desperately, tears streaming down his face as the sixteen-year-old remained motionless.  
The werewolf laid a hand against Sirius's mouth.  
No breath escaped the slightly parted lips.  
He pressed his ear to Sirius's chest and listened, letting out a howl of pure agony when he couldn't find a heartbeat

"NO!" Remus screamed, collapsing in tears over his mate's lifeless body.  
The werewolf laid his head down on the still chest, his heart breaking.  
"Oh Gods, Siri, I'm so sorry..."

**Author's Note: Yes, Sirius is Moony's mate.**  
**Which means very big trouble for Remmy if he dies.**  
**(winces)**


	5. The Next Morning

**Chapter Four: The Next Morning**

Remus groaned weakly as his eyes fluttered open.  
What had happened?  
Where was he?

Suddenly, the young werewolf shot upright, nearly falling to the floor in the process, as the memories assaulted him.  
_Walking into the dorm with James and seeing Sirius's emaciated frame._  
_Sirius leaving the dorm and not showing up for lunch or dinner._  
_Going outside into the cold to retrieve Sirius._  
_Sirius lying underneath a tree at the edge of the lake, not breathing..._

Remus's eyes widened and he went to get out of bed, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him, pushing him back onto his pillows.  
"James!" he gasped, looking wildly up at the hazel eyes of the face above him, his heart in his throat.  
"Where's Sirius? What happened to him? Is he okay?"

The questions poured out rapidly until Remus had to stop and take a deep breath before he passed out from lack of oxygen.  
He looked at his friend expectantly.  
"Well?" the werewolf demanded.

James winced and glanced over to a bed two beds down on Remus's right side, its hangings closed and a curtain drawn for privacy.  
"It...it doesn't look good, Remus."  
Remus paled as James continued.

"Sirius is, well...he's in a coma, Moons.  
He wasn't breathing when we found you two, but Madam Pomfrey was able to find a very faint heartbeat and rushed you two here.  
You were mostly okay, though, just really cold.  
A pepper-up potion fixed that quickly enough.  
Pads, though, he was nearly dead when we got him here...heart had stopped...took Madam Pomfrey ages to get him back..."  
James broke off, swallowing painfully, before ploughing on.

"She said that he was in a coma...didn't know if he would ever wake up..really low chances of survival..."  
Remus let out a pained whimper and James instantly stopped talking.  
Madam Pomfrey bustled over and forced a vial of what Remus vaguely recognized as Dreamless Sleep down his throat.  
The last thing Remus noticed was James tucking his sheets around him and Madam Pomfrey covering him with an extra blanket before he sank into darkness.


	6. Christmas Eve and Comatose Dreams

**Chapter Six: Christmas Eve and Comatose Dreams**

_Sirius's eyes flitted nervously around.  
__Where was he?_  
_Everything was dark, a suffocating, inky blackness that seemed to press down on him from all sides._  
_Ahead of him, he could see a faint light shining dimly, as though at the end of a long tunnel._  
_Taking a deep breath, he started forward, making his way toward the light and wondering what would happen when he finally reached it._

Remus scrubbed at his eyes, furiously wiping away the tears that had gathered there.  
It had been three days since Sirius had slipped into a coma and the boy had yet to wake.  
Tomorrow, December 25th, would be Christmas Day, but the young werewolf didn't feel much like celebrating anything at the moment.

Remus hadn't left the Hospital Wing at all, choosing to spend every second of his time at his mate's bedside.  
He even took his meals in the infirmary, although he didn't eat much, choosing instead to pick moodily at his food before pushing his plate away a few minutes later, claiming that he wasn't hungry.

In fact, Remus wasn't sure if he'd ever be hungry again, what with the state that Sirius was in.  
The werewolf let out a choked sob, gently lifting the animagus's cold hand and kissing the limp, unresponsive fingers.  
How could he have been so foolish, so heartless as to treat his precious mate so appallingly?  
Had he no soul?

"I'm so sorry, Padfoot!" Remus whispered inaudibly, a lone tear trickling down his cheek as he stared at the closed eyes and peaceful expression on the unnaturally pale face of the sixteen-year-old lying motionless in the bed.  
"I was just so angry, and then..."  
He broke off as a strangled sob forced it's way out.  
"I love you, Sirius.  
Please come back."  
He closed his eyes, taking in a deep, shuddering breath and burying his face into the crook of his mate's neck as he broke down, his thin frame shaking with the force of his sobs.  
"Please..."

_The light was growing brighter the further he walked._  
_Soon, Sirius had reached the end of the tunnel._  
_He gasped in awe as he gazed into the misty golden light._

_It was so bright, so beautiful._  
_As he looked into it, he could feel all his sorrows and fears melting away._  
_He took a hesitant step forward, but suddenly halted._  
_Someone was speaking to him, a teenage boy by the sound of his voice._

_"I'm so sorry, Padfoot!" the voice whispered._

_Remus!  
Sirius listened harder.  
What was Remus doing here?_

_"I was just so angry, and then..." the werewolf's voice broke off._

_Sirius cocked his head curiously._

_"I love you, Sirius._  
_Please come back."_  
_Remus's voice let out a deep, shuddering breath._  
_Please..."_

_Sirius glanced uncertainly behind him._  
_Should he go back?_  
_Remus had sounded so broken, so desperate, but..._  
_  
He looked back towards the light, trying to make up his mind._  
_Finally, the sixteen-year-old took a deep, shaky breath, closing his eyes for a brief moment before slowly stepping forward._

**Author's Note: I am so sorry!**  
**All I can say is that Writer's Block is a real bitch to deal with!**


	7. Sorrowful Awakenings

**Chapter Seven: Sorrowful Awakenings**

Sirius let out a faint groan as his eyes fluttered open.  
Looking wearily around at his surroundings, the sixteen-year-old immediately recognized the blindingly white walls as those of the Hogwarts infirmary.  
He was in a private room, from the looks of it.

Turning his head weakly, Sirius was startled to see Remus slumped in a chair at his bedside, his head resting on the animagus's chest and his hand loosely intertwined with Sirius's own.  
The young werewolf looked positively ragged.  
His eyes had deep bags underneath and fresh teartracks stained his cheeks.

As he gazed at the pitiful, broken form of his boyfriend, Sirius felt a crushing wave of sympathy.  
He knew he was dying, he could feel his life draining away with each passing second.  
His eyelids were growing heavier by the minute and he was so tired, so very tired...  
Every breath was a struggle.

Mustering up the last of his strength, the Grim animagus squeezed Remus's hand weakly.  
"Goodbye, Remmy," the sixteen-year-old whispered almost inaudibly.  
"I love you."

His strength almost completely gone, Sirius just lay there, staring at his boyfriend's face for a few more seconds before his eyes finally drifted shut, exhaling his last breath in a deep, shuddering sigh as the clock struck midnight.  
Sixteen-year-old Sirius Orion Black, disowned heir to the Black family and mate to Remus John Lupin, was dead.


	8. Christmas Tears

**Chapter Eight: Christmas Tears**

The next morning, James was just two corridors away from the Hospital Wing when a bloodcurdling scream split the air.  
Dropping the brightly wrapped packages he'd been levitating in front of him as he walked, the raven-haired teen tore around the corner and down a corridor, bursting into the Hospital Wing and racing to the door at the end of the room.  
His heart in his throat, the sixteen-year-old Quidditch player cautiously eased the door open, wary of what he might find.

Remus awoke at approximately 8:30 a.m. on Christmas morning to the exact same sight he'd woken up to every day for the past three mornings; Sirius's pale body lying motionless on the starched white sheets, completely unresponsive to the world around him.  
As the werewolf yawned and lifted his head from the other boy's chest, he suddenly became aware that something was wrong.  
Glancing down at the animagus's chest, Remus was horrified to see the absence of the very movement that had comforted him for the past three days.

"No..."  
The word slipped unbidden from the amber-eyed teen's mouth as he laid his ear against Sirius's slightly parted lips.  
Nothing.  
Breath catching painfully in his chest, the werewolf tentatively pressed two fingers to the side of his boyfriend's neck.  
There was no heartbeat.

"NO!"  
Remus let out a guttural howl of despair as he collapsed in tears over his mate's lifeless body.  
The werewolf's pain and anguish was so palpable that it caused a powerful surge of accidental magic, shattering every window in the castle and causing all of the suits of armor to explode.

Running footsteps were heard and the door burst open, but Remus was too caught up in his grief to pay it any mind.  
It was only when someone pulled him into a comforting embrace and a firm hand began gently rubbing his back that the young werewolf managed to pay attention to what was going on.  
Tears streaming in torrents down his face, Remus looked up to see hazel eyes framed by round spectacles staring worriedly back at him.

"What's wrong, Rem?" the messy-haired boy queried in concern.  
Remus gazed back at him, his eyes shining with pure agony.  
"S-Sirius..." the werewolf choked out through his sobs.

James swallowed painfully.  
"What about Sirius?"  
His voice was no more than a mere whisper.

"Sirius is g-g-gone, Prongs!"  
Remus's voice broke as the young werewolf dissolved into a fresh batch of tears, clinging to Sirius's cold hand like his life depended on it and burying his face into the other boy's chest.  
"He's dead!"

James stumbled backwards, his face paling rapidly as he collapsed into a chair.  
"W-what?" the bespectaled teen whispered inaudibly.  
He couldn't believe it.  
This wasn't happening.  
His best friend couldn't be dead.  
It just wasn't possible!  
How could Sirius be dead?  
The stag animagus tried in vain to process these thoughts before he slid out of his chair and onto the floor in a dead faint.


	9. Christmas Tears, Part Two

**Chapter Nine: Christmas Tears, Part Two**

Poppy Pomfrey was bustling around her office when an earsplitting scream rang through the hospital wing, followed almost immediately by the sound of shattering glass, multiplied six or seven hundred times, and several deafening explosions.  
Running footsteps soon sounded, followed by a dull thud not five minutes later.  
Startled, she burst out of her office and into the private room at the back of the infirmary where young Mister Black was lying comatose only to be met with a scene that, as a healer and mediwitch, she had always tried her best to prevent.

James Potter lay unconscious on the floor, having apparently slid out of a wooden chair that was lying on its side.  
Remus Lupin was curled into a ball, rocking back and forth with tears streaming down his face as he clung to his boyfriend's limp hand.  
Turning her attention to the final occupant of the room, Madam Pomfrey realized instantly the source of the racket; sixteen-year-old Sirius Orion Black lying still, pale, and unmistakably dead on the clean, starched sheets.

Eyes burning with tears that she refused to shed, Poppy removed a small vial of Dreamless Sleep from her satchel and held it to the young werewolf's lips, softly coaxing him to swallow all of it, before levitating both him and James out of the private room and onto the nearest beds, carefully tucking the blankets around the two boys.  
Gazing sympathetically at their sleeping faces, the mediwitch quietly walked back into the room where Sirius's body still lay, staring sadly for a brief moment at the closed eyes and peaceful expression on the young face.  
Pomfrey placed one arm under the boy's upper back and another below his knees before gently lifting the teenager's corpse into her arms, a single tear escaping from her right eye and trickling down her cheek as the sixteen-year-old's head lolled limply against her shoulder.  
Exiting the room, she crossed the infirmary to a small door on the left side of the hospital wing, with a sign above it reading 'MORGUE'.

The door opening of it's own accord, Poppy walked over to a raised concrete slab in the center of the room, gently laying Sirius's body onto the smooth surface, before fetching a white linen sheet from a closet and beginning her task of covering the teenager's corpse.  
She drew the sheet over the feet and legs first, then she moved on to his stomach, chest and arms before finally bringing the sheet up to cover Sirius's face.  
Releasing the sheet and walking to the door, Madam Pomfrey turned and gave one last regretful look to the shrouded body lying motionless on the bier before exiting the room.


	10. Visions of Grief

**Chapter Ten: Visions of Grief**

_Remus was drifting in a white mist._  
_Looking down, the brown-haired teenager saw the smooth, whitewashed walls of the Hogwarts Infirmary._  
_He watched himself wake up and groggily ask where Sirius was._  
_He saw the fury on his other self's face as James told him what Sirius had done._

_"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Remus heard himself scream at a pale and shaking Sirius._  
_He watched, horrified, as he saw himself summon an empty vial and then just throw it at the other boy's head._  
_The werewolf let out a faint whimper as he saw the tears pouring down his mate's face and the blood pouring from his head._

_Suddenly, the scene changed and Remus was running toward the lake, stumbling through the deep snow._  
_"Sirius!" the sixteen year old desperately shook the black lump lying underneath a tree at the edge of the lake._  
_But Sirius remained still, his head flopping limply from side to side as the young werewolf tried futilely to wake him, letting out a heartbroken sob as he discovered the complete lack of breath coming from his boyfriend's slightly parted lips._

_The scene changed again and Remus was standing in the doorway of a private room in the Hospital Wing, filled with confusion as he saw James lying unconscious and himself in tears, rocking back and forth on the floor next to a bed._  
_Curious and more than a little worried at the sight of himself in hysterics, Remus slowly walked toward the bed and looked down at its occupant, the werewolf's heart clenching as he saw Sirius lying motionless on the cotton sheets, his eyes closed and his face filled with peace._

_Remus lovingly stroked the pale cheek with a finger, nearly fainting when he felt the icy coldness of his boyfriend's skin.  
His breath catching painfully in his chest, the werewolf cautiously pressed two fingers to the side of his mate's throat._  
_There was no heartbeat._

_Remus stumbled backwards in horror, his eyes wide as he stared at the unmoving teen on the bed._  
_This wasn't happening._  
_This simply wasn't happening._

_Still trying to process what he had just seen, Remus watched Madam Pomfrey come in, give his other self some Dreamless Sleep and levitate both him and James out of the room before reentering._  
_He saw her lift his mate's limp form into her arms and exit the room with the boy's head lolling against her shoulder._

_His body completely out of his control, Remus numbly followed the mediwitch into a room on the left side of the Hospital Wing, watching as she gently laid his precious mate onto a raised concrete slab about three feet tall in the center of the room and removed a white linen sheet from the closet before gently covering the teenager's body._

_As Remus watched Madam Pomfrey draw the sheet over Sirius's lifeless face, a single tear rolled down his cheek as the painful truth finally sunk in._  
_Sirius was dead._  
_The young werewolf sank to the floor, his body shaking with the force of his sobs.  
His mate was gone and he was never coming back._

_Suddenly, Remus felt a strong force tugging at him._  
_The last thing the werewolf saw was his mate's shrouded body lying motionless on the bier before he was pulled away into darkness._


	11. Running Away

**Chapter Eleven: Running Away**

Remus's eyes fluttered open, the brown-haired boy letting out a choked sob as he remembered what had happened.  
Slowly sitting up, he gingerly lifted himself out of bed before moving jerkily towards a small door on the left side of the infirmary with a sign above it, reading 'Morgue'.

Carefully opening the door, Remus made his way to the center of the room, tears streaming down his cheeks as he gazed down at the bier where Sirius lay motionless underneath a stiff white sheet.  
Looking around furtively to make sure nobody was watching, the sixteen year old vanished the sheet before quietly transfiguring his mate's limp form into a book and casting a Disillusionment Charm on himself.

Remus snuck out of the Hospital Wing and crept through the corridors, magicking the large double doors in the Entrance Hall open before heading out into the snow and moving towards the Whomping Willow.  
Freezing the tree, the young werewolf slid into the tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack and started walking up the stairs until he reached the bedroom on the top floor.  
Canceling the transfiguration spell, Remus gently levitated Sirius's lifeless body onto the large double bed before curling up next to him, weeping bitterly as he laid his head on the unmoving chest.

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, but I will not be posting any more chapters until GendryaCaesar posts Chapter Two of Summer of Tears.**  
**The same goes for all of my other uncompleted fics.**


End file.
